Daddy's Little Girl
by Cloaked Stranger
Summary: Umm...it's kinda hard to explain....Andros gives his daughter away and there is a song that goes to it; one of my fav. songs.


There's two things I know for sure

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or this song.

Author's note: This song is sung by Bob Carlisle, written by Bob Carlisle and R. Thomas. Its called "Butterfly Kisses." If you listen to this song while reading this, it'll set the mood. First time I heard this, I cried. ^_^

"Daddy's Little Girl"

__

There's two things I know for sure.

She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all the joy in my life,

But most of all... Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride." "I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

Andros, now 43, looked up from his chair to his daughter, Melody. Swinging around in her white gown and her hair with white flowers in it brushed lightly on her gown. Laughing with her friends, all wearing matching purple dresses. 

__

Sweet sixteen today. 

She's looking like her momma a little more every day.

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.

Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

Andros couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten, she had his wife's, Ashley, golden brown hair and her smile. But she had Andros' bright hazel eyes, with natural blonde highlights….oh yea, and his stubbornness. He looked over at Ashley, 45, smiling at her daughter. He grabbed for her hand, and they both stared their daughter.

__

All the precise time.

Like the wind, the years go by.

Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.

The wedding planner, came into the room, and spoke softly to Ashley for her to go into the wedding room, because it was about to start. Ashley nodded, and slowly walked to the door, but before exiting she turned at her daughter gave one more look at their daughter. Then the wedding planner turned to him, telling him he should start getting ready to walk Melody down the isle. Andros didn't budge for a few seconds, wishing he could stop time. He was going to miss his little girl. 

__

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away. 

Standing in the bride room just staring at her.

She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." 

Then she leaned over…and gave me…

Melody gave her father a hug, and told him that she'll always' be his baby girl. And a single tear came from his eye, gliding it's way down off his chin. Melody whipped it way, and began crying herself. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered in his ear. Hugging him one more time.

__

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there. 

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time." "Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."

Andros walked his daughter down the isle, people going in awe. Then he took his seat next to Ashley in the front row. Who had a napkin in her hand, her eyes began watering. The both grabbed each others hands, and watched their only daughter be married away.

__

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.

I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is. 

I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...

_-*-_

Author's second note: *sniff* I love that song! *sniff* Ok. I did this when I was running out of ideas when I was continuing on my other stories. But no need to worry, they are almost done!!! ^_^ 

Puh - lease Review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
